


Tech Support

by Wordcrazyprincess



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Scam Baiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordcrazyprincess/pseuds/Wordcrazyprincess
Summary: When the call comes in, the Turks role is to roll out! (based on scam baited scams)





	Tech Support

Sounds of a number dialing...

"Hello?"

"This is Rufus Shinra. I'm returning a call about errors found on my system." the President responded. "Seeing how you can read that much into my company, we have traced your number and my people should be on their way now to offer your a job I don't suggest you refuse."

... Click.

"Reno."

"Yes, boss?" the red haired Turk answered, sitting up from where he had been lying down on his couch.

"Go offer our new friend a job."

"I'm on it."


End file.
